


Decoy To My Setter

by XHibariTheCarnivoreX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Decoy, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, ishipsohard, kageyama'sdumbass, setter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHibariTheCarnivoreX/pseuds/XHibariTheCarnivoreX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you! I'm just really hot!"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Y-you are..." Hinata murmured in a daze.</p>
<p>That's it he's dead. He can't handle this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoy To My Setter

Kageyama had never thought much about what to do when he was a setter. To him all he needed to know was where Hinata was, where the blockers were and where the ball was. But even then, it was all just muscle memory. When he was Kageyama the setter that's all there was to it.

Off court however, it was a completely different story. Off court the only thing on his mind was Hinata.

At first it was only little things like when Hinata would grin happily at him when he beat him (and Kageyama found himself thinking that maybe he could deal with losing if it meant seeing that smile more) or that time when at lunch Kageyama had bought him a milk box to 'reward' him after their first match.

Kageyama began freaking out when he began noticing more and more little things about Hinata that a normal teamate wouldn't.

Things like the smell of Hinata's shampoo (which smelled like oranges Kageyama noted ironically, unable to keep the grin that was creeping onto his face off) or how Hinata's nose twitched when he was nervous, or that there was a small mole on his lower back (Kageyama found that in the change rooms, his eyes constantly found themselves exploring Hinata's small but lean body and thinking strange embarrassing things like 'I wonder how it would feel to have his lithe body under mine?' Or 'how would it feel for me to run my lips down his neck?' And then the team would stare at him strangely and wonder why he had suddenly stopped changing and he would have to come up with yet another lame excuse for like the fifth time), he also noticed how when Hinata was bored he would drum his fingers incessantly and when he thinks about volleyball a stupid grin always appears on his face like he's at the top of the worl and it makes Kageyama want to fly up there with him.

And now Kageyama can't even hear his name flow from Hinata's (soft kissable) lips without his cheeks bursting into flames of crimson red.

"Kageyama! Toss to me! I'll spike any ball you toss!"

Kageyama nearly dropped the volleyball in his embarrassment but he thought about how good it felt when he tossed and heard the relieving 'WHAM!' of Hinata spiking his toss and his toss ended exactly where he wanted it to-straight into Hinata's waiting palm.

The whistle signalled the end of the game, Karasuno had won at a meagre 25-24.

Something hugged him tightly in excitement and Kageyama flinched in surprise, only to find a messy nest of orange hair buried in his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

At this point Kageyama was just about ready to die. He swore his heart was beating so loud the whole team could hear it and his cheeks were so red it would but Nekoma's uniform to shame.

He flinged the hyper ball of Hinata as far away from him as possible (who as usual landed on his feet) and placed his hand on his chest.

"DON'T RANDOMLY HUG ME YOU DUMBASS! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET A FUCKING HEART ATTACK FROM HOW FUCKING CUTE YOU ARE-" Kageyama slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

Oh shit. Shit. shit. shit. That wasn't supposed to come out. He wasn't suposed to let Hinata (and the rest of Karasuno) know how cute he thought Hinata was.

Kageyama brought his hands up to his face in embarrassment.

"Is the all powerful king embarassed?" Tsukishima smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"S-Shut up! I'm not!"

"Your ears are red."

"Fuck you! I'm just really hot!"

"yeah. Y-you are..." Hinata murmured in a daze.

That's it. He's dead. He can't handle this anymore.

~~~~~~

"WAIT SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! I DON'T THINK HE'S BREATHING!"

"QUICK HINATA DO CPR!"

"WHA-! WHY ME?!"

"...that's true if you do it and he wakes up he might faint again."

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first fic for the ever adorable height difference orange black volleyball pair and I would really love some feedback! \\('._.')/


End file.
